Daring beginnings
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: What troublesome matters await sixteen unsuspecting highschool students? Full summary inside T for future stuff. Rating may go up
1. Of Preps and Pranksters

Daring Beginnings

DG32173

Sarah: um, this is the first of a multi-story series. So, enjoy please! Masashi Kishimoto owns the anime, manga, and cast of Naruto; I merely just borrow them to amuse myself with little fanfics about them.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!! Okay, other than that, rated T for cursing and lewd insinuations. Also, there are pranks **(oh come on, don't look so surprised; this story is _ABOUT_ a prankster group and popular girls)**, funny-embarrassing moments, etc. Oh! And I have a notice at the bottom of the info junk before the chapter. It explains a bit about the characters relationships. Oh… and _UBER_ OOC-ness all over. Don't like, don't read.

_**SUMMARY**_

What troublesome matters await sixteen unsuspecting high-school students? A _lot._ Eight Preps and Eight Pranksters find that out when fickle fate decided to mess with their happy lives and turn their world upside down.

_**PAIRINGS!**_

Kiba/Sakura; Shika/Shizune; Naruto/Temari; Sasuke/Hinata; Neji/Tenten; Shino/Ino; Jiraiya/Tsunade; Gaara/Kin. Possibly more, but these are the main ones.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Radio, someone on the other end of a phone, singing, etc."_ you'll figure it out

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Arrivederci: good bye

Capíché: understand **_origin unknown_**

Teme: bastard

_**!!RELATIONSHIP NOTICE!!**_

Here's how it is:

EVERYONE IS IN HIGH SCHOOL! Thank you, now here's the actual relationship thingamajig:

Ino and Tsunade are sisters, and Naruto is their cousin through their moms. Tsunade is a year older than Ino and Naruto; she's in twelfth grade while Naruto and Ino are in eleventh.

Shizune and Tenten are sisters, though Shizune's a year older. Tenten is in eleventh grade and Shizune is in twelfth grade.

Hinata and Neji are twins, not cousins. Neji is ten minutes older. Both are in eleventh grade.

Sasuke is an only child and is in eleventh grade.

Shino and Jiraiya are brothers. Jiraiya is older by nine and a half months. Jiraiya is in twelfth grade and Shino's in eleventh.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are still siblings. Kankuro is the oldest and is a sophomore in college. Temari is older than Gaara by just a year and is in twelfth grade while Gaara is in eleventh. Kankuro is only appears as being mentioned by the others or on a telephone.

Sakura's an only child and is in eleventh grade.

Kiba's an only child and is in eleventh grade.

Shikamaru and Kin are fraternal twins and are in the eleventh grade.

* * *

Chapter 1

Of 'Preps' and 'Pranksters'

"Naruto… who's purses are those?" Kiba asks warily. One of the purses looks _exactly_ like the one he got Sakura for her sixteenth birthday a few months ago.

"Sakura's, Ino's, Hinata's, Tenten's, Tsunade's, Shizune's, Kin's, and Temari's," he says, grinning. He holds up a spray can of whipped cream.

"Naruto… I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shikamaru warns.

"Oh why not?!" Naruto exclaims, taking off the cap of the whipped cream.

"Nobody messes with a prep's purse or bag," Shino says.

Naruto shakes his head. "You guys are wusses!" he says, shaking the whipped cream can.

"Um, we'll just back off now," Jiraiya says. With that, all of Naruto's friends back away from Naruto. They stand near the wall.

Naruto smirks and starts spraying the whipped cream all over the eight purses on his arms. "Hehe," he chuckles

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" eight female voices scream in angered unison.

Naruto pales. "Uh-oh," he mutters as the owners of the purses stalk towards him.

"Told ya," Shino mutters, his face mostly hidden by his jacket and sunglasses.

"DID YOU DO THAT TO MY PURSE?!?!" Sakura screams angrily, right up in Naruto's face. The blonde gulps upon seeing the fierce bonfire burning in her angry green eyes. He nods meekly. "YOU TEME!!! THAT WAS A NEW PURSE I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! YOU _ARE_ GOING TO CLEAN ALL THOSE PURSES! IF SO MUCH AS A _SPECK_ OF WHIPPED CREAM REMAINS ON EVEN ONE OF THEM, YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! Capíché?!

Naruto gulps again and nods his understanding. "Capíché," he says quietly.

Tsunade and Ino glare at their cousin. "And make sure it's done by tomorrow morning. We need them back before school tomorrow," Ino growls. It's between fifth and sixth class; sixth being the homeroom and the end of the day.

"Okay cousin," Naruto murmurs.

Temari glares at him. "And if _anything_ is missing or in the wrong place, we'll know. And if _anything_ is moved or missing, _you_ will find yourself in pain for the rest of the school year!" she hisses. Naruto gulps for the third time in five minutes. If Temari threatens something, his cousins glare at him, _and_ Sakura screeches at him… he's in _BIG_ trouble if he messes up.

Shizune grins. "Thanks!" she says giddily, an evil smirk on her face. The eight girls head off for homeroom, chatting about nothing important like normal preps. Sad thing is, they _aren't_ normal preps. Normal preps don't attend a private ninja academy. And Konoha Ninja High **(KNH for short)** _is_ a private ninja academy … a very expensive one, and even pickier on who it accepts than it is expensive. And the teachers are all Chunin or Jounin level ninja. And the principal, Sarutobi-sensei, is the Leaf Village Hokage. Basically the leader of Leaf Village's Ninja _and_ citizens. And to become Hokage is _not_ a voting thing. The previous Hokage has to choose a successor they believe will do the best job for the village; then when that Hokage passes away or steps down, the successor takes over leading the village, the ninja, keeping the village safe, _and_ being principal at KNH. Talk about a lot of responsibility with _just_ one job.

Next morning, school courtyard

Naruto winces as the eight girls examine their purses. He hadn't _dared_ open their purses. After all, all the whipped cream was on the backs of them. And he got off as much cream as his enhanced vision found. Now, he just prays that he got it _all._ Somehow, when it comes to their stuff, all preps have better vision than _he_ does. And that's saying something.

"Huh," Sakura says. They had each examined their own purses and each of the other girls', just to make sure nothing was missed. "Good job, loser," she says snidely. With that, the eight girls turn on their heels and head into the school.

Naruto sighs in relief. He hears laughter behind him. "Shuddit, Shikamaru," he mutters.

"Ya shoulda seen the look on your face while they were examining their purses! Priceless!" Kiba crows. "Good thing Gaara brought his video camera!"

Naruto whirls around to see his seven friends looking at Gaara's video camera's screen and laughing. He knows _exactly_ what they're watching; the entire scenario between him and the Preps. Back in fourth and fifth grades, the sixteen had separated into two groups: Preppy Girls and Prankster Boys. It began because of 'cooties'. But they've been separated into the groups for so long, it's stuck and it's habit to call each other 'Preps' and 'Pranksters'. And they _are_ preps and pranksters…

* * *

Sarah: eh. Funky ending, but it'll do. Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later. Arrivederci. 


	2. Of a Shinobi Saying the Wrong Things

Daring Beginnings

DG32173

Sarah: me no own the Naruto anime, manga, or anything thereof. I _do_ own my story and plotline, though! NO STEALING! Ya might could borrow _PORTIONS_ the plotline, but I will report you if you take a lot of it! Story time!

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

**'Thinking, a canine talking to Kiba'**

"_Radio, someone on the other end of a phone, singing, etc."_ you'll figure it out

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Kunoichi: female ninja

Shinobi: ninja

Teme: bastard

* * *

Chapter 2

Of a Shinobi Saying the Wrong Things

"Ugh! Can you _believe_ Naruto did that to our poor purses?!" Ino asks angrily. They are on their way to the gym to sign up for a few sports, and cheerleading of course! They've had a tradition since they each reached middle school: try out for cheerleading every year. And they've made it every year. Of course they'll make it this year; they're just too good to be passed up.

"The nerve of that teme!" Sakura says. "At least he didn't peek in any of them and got _all_ the whipped cream off. If he had tried to peek, we've got little surprises for snoopers, ne girls?" she says.

Tsunade laughs. "Fingerprint fastener locks!" the senior giggles. "Snoopers would get a nice little zap!"

"Yup!" Hinata laughs. **(Hinata is _not_ a shy girl in this fic. I don't like people making her out to be shy all the time. So I changed it some, she speaks her mind and doesn't mind dealing out punishment when it's deserved.)**

"We're here," Tenten says, pointing at the gym doors. The eight girls walk in and make a beeline for the cheerleader signup table.

Their names are written down in a flash by the cheerleading and softball coach, Anko-sensei. "Last year for some of you guys, ain't it?" the childish coach asks.

"Yeah, Tsunade, Shizune, and Temari are graduating this year," Sakura says. "But we all agreed to wait until we're all graduated before applying for a scholarship."

Anko grins. "Gonna miss you three," she says to the three seniors. "I can already tell you guys your going to make the cut. So, do any of you want to signup for softball as well?" she asks.

Tenten, Ino, and Kin grin. "We're in," Kin says for the three girls

Anko grins and writes down the girls' names "Alright," the purple-haired woman says, her grayish-brown pupil-less eyes watching the girls appraisingly. "Go sign up for whatever other sports you want, ne?" she says.

"Alright, Anko-sensei!" the girls laugh, leaving the cheerleading table to see other sports.

Sakura yelps in joy moments later. "VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS!" she screeches happily at the top of her lungs, causing every person in the large gym to wince and cover their ears as the gym makes her already loud voice even louder.

"Geez! Trying to make the whole school deaf, pinkie?" a gruff voice calls out from behind her.

Sakura clenches her fists and whirls around to glare heatedly at the junior who dared to say that, standing about two meters away. Everyone backs away from the pissed off girl. _Everyone_ in all of Konoha _knows_ not to call Sakura "pinkie". Otherwise they'd be in for one helluvia whooping.

"INUZUKI!" she yells, louder than her screech about the volleyball. This makes everyone wince again. Kiba winces the worst and the nin-dog on his head, Akamaru, uses his paws to cover his ringing ears. "I'M GOINNA KILL YOU!" she roars, running straight at the shinobi, performing speedy hand combinations as she runs. She slams her hand, palm out, into Kiba's stomach. Half a second later, a huge shockwave causes the junior to fly backwards and up off the floor to slam into the limestone wall ten meters behind him and two meters above the ground.

"Oomph!" he gasps before falling to land on his butt on the floor.

"Ouch," several of the students murmur in sympathy for the poor shinobi.

But everyone knows it's Kiba's own fault that he got whooped by the hotheaded prep. Everyone in the village, from the infants to the elderly, _knows_ not to mess with this particular girl, she's too hotheaded and gets riled _very_ easily. And everyone especially knows _not_ to tease her about her intriguingly beautiful pink hair. You only tease her about her hair if you _want_ to get pounded by the young kunoichi.

Sakura glares at the shinobi's pup when he nips her ankle, warning her to leave his master alone for a while, Akamaru had jumped from Kiba's head moments before Sakura's last angry statement. The nin-dog trots up to Kiba and gives him a look that clearly says, "You deserved it."

Kiba rubs his head and glares at his pup. "Traitor," he mutters so softly that that only his and Akamaru's acute hearing can detect it.

Akamaru merely grins at his master. **'You _know_ better than to tease her about her hair … and ya did it anyways,' the pup says. 'YOUR fault you got whooped … by a girl no less.'**

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny, Akamaru," Kiba mutters sarcastically. The pup lets out a yipping laugh as Kiba gingerly picks himself up off the floor. He winces as wave after wave of angry pain assaults him, yelling at him for getting himself thrown against a _LIMESTONE WALL!_ "Damned son of a bitch," he mutters.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT SAKURA?!?!" Ino roars. She had been right beside the Inuzuki and he hadn't realized it… until now.

Kiba pales as the pink-haired hot-head stomps right up to Kiba. Ino whispers in her ear what she had heard Kiba say … and he _knows_ he's in _big_ trouble when the girl gets a suspiciously calm face, her eyes glinting maliciously. "Kiba," she says in a deathly calm voice. _Everyone_ in the gym retreats to the opposite side of the gym, including the hot-head's friends. Kiba is now so pale that even Sasuke would look like _very_ burnt toast next to him. Kiba gulps as the girl starts cracking her knuckles, chakra whirling around her _visibly._ Only when someone is completely filled with one emotion does chakra appear to the naked eye … and that emotion usually is anger.

"Uh… Sakura-chan… don't do anything rash," he says nervously, backing away from the pissed girl as she advances on him.

She smirks. "Oh, and calling me a son of a bitch isn't rash?" she asks innocently. The group on the other side of the gym gasps. Okay, Kiba is _in_ for a _LOT_ of pain now…

Twenty minutes later

Sakura smirks, crossing her arms as she stares down at the battered, bruised, and bleeding Inuzuki at her feet. "You got off _lightly_ Kiba. Don't mess up again. You might not _live_ to regret it," she says calmly. Kiba's only response is a very low pain-filled groan. The rest of the occupants of the gym make sure to stay as far _away_ from the girl as possible as she heads for the gym doors. "I'll sign up for sports tomorrow morning," she calls, opening the double doors and leaving.

Kiba's friends gather around the poor boy and help him get up. Supporting the majority of his weight, they help him to the nurse's office to have the school medic-nin help the beaten up shinobi.

------------------------

Sarah: ah, chapter 2 complete. Hehe, poor Kiba got whooped bad in this chapter. **(shakes head)** I should lighten up a bit on him. Maybe in a few chapters. **(grins)** Sakura _does_ need to soften up on him a bit first. **(looks pityingly at the boy laying moaning in pain on her couch)** er … make that soften up a lot.


	3. Of Cheerleaders and Singing

Daring Beginnings

DG32173

Sarah: okay, chapter 3 is gonna be a bit fluffy, folks. But not enough to get all hyper about. I have no claim on the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. I just borrow the cast to write little fanfics for fans. Don't get mad at me if you're a cheerleader and I say the wrong thing in a move. I've never been a cheerleader, and I doubt I ever will be. I just don't like doing that kind of stuff.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**A canine talking to Kiba'**

"_Radio, someone on the other end of a phone, singing, etc."_ you'll figure it out

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_-chan:_ a suffix used for females and young children

_Hai: _yes

_Hentai:_ pervert(s)

_Iie:_ no

Kazuo: harmonious man _Japanese name_

_-sensei, sensei:_ referring to a teacher

**_!!!EXTRA NOTE!!!_**

In this chapter, Sakura and the twin brother of hers I made up are gonna be singing a duet, so here's some extra info:

"_Sakura Singing"_

"_Kazuo singing"_

"_**Both singing"**_

Kazuo is the name of Sakura's twin brother. And Kazuo is a big troublemaker and loves getting Kiba and Sakura into embarrassing moments. So yeah, be warned. Oh, and I went ahead and made up a name for Kiba's mom. You'll see it near the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Of Cheerleaders and Singing

Sakura punches Naruto in the head. "HENTAI!" she screeches. Naruto had been peeking in the girls locker room… again. It's been two weeks since Sakura sent Kiba flying into a wall.

"BAH! You're mean!" Naruto says, rubbing his head.

"You _deserved_ it, Naruto," another voice says.

They look up to see Anko. "Anko-sensei!" Sakura greets. "Could you do something about him? He's peeked _five_ times in the last hour!"

Anko shakes her head. "Naruto, you have after school detention for three days. Starting tomorrow," she says. Naruto pales drastically. _Nobody_ likes the detention teacher. Morino Ibiki is not only the detention teacher, he is also the leader of the of the Examination and Interrogation ninja unit in Konoha. "And don't ask for another form of punishment; you've peeked in on the girls far too many times and have got by with only a warning. Now you will have to pay for your actions."

Across the field, Naruto's friends watch in amusement as the poor boy gets handed a heavy punishment for being such a pervert. Jiraiya has _definitely_ rubbed off on the boy, in a very bad way. At least Jiraiya makes sure _not_ to get caught. Naruto is _far_ too blatant about his perversion.

In the girls locker room

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" a girl with violet hair and bright blue eyes calls from near the back of the locker room. "Ibiki-sensei will teach that hentai a lesson in humility!"

Sakura laughs. "Hai, you're right, Masiki-chan," she calls back to the girl. "He deserves it!" she says, slipping on her cheerleading outfit. The outfit includes a one piece leaf green leotard with the emblem of their school right on the chest. Also, an _extremely_ short dark green skirt goes from their hips barely past the end of the leotard. And since Sakura is the lead cheerleader, as usual, her outfit also includes silver stripes on her skirt.

"That leotard looks great on you, Sakura-chan!" a freshman calls out. This girl has shoulder-length red hair, bright blue eyes, and lots of freckles on her face.

"Thanks, Cary-chan!" she chuckles. She glances around. "Everyone ready?" she asks. Many variations of yes come forth. "Alright, on the field gals! Let's see what kind of talent we have this year!"

The girls laugh and head out the locker room. They notice Naruto and his friends are in the stands. "Ugh, what a bunch of hentai," Cary mutters.

Sakura laughs. "Iie, many people watch practices," she informs the freshman, motioning to the jocks that are waiting for their cheerleader girlfriends to finish their practice and students and teachers there purely for the entertainment. "Alright, girls, lets go through the basics as warm-ups first! Let's see if we can beat the fastest time for warm-ups of twenty minutes. Ready?" she grins.

The other girls laugh and nod. Sakura holds up her stop watch. "GO!" she says, pushing the start on her watch. The girls go through cheerleading basics: back flips, hand springs, leaps, pirouettes, and splits. All of which done in unison. Sakura keeps her eyes on her fellow cheerleaders, checking for anyone going too fast or too slow or if one of the girls is off course.

"Cary-chan! You're going to fast, sweetie! You'll run into Ino-chan and Hatari-chan if you keep up that pace! Slow it down! Misa-chan, you need to pick it up a little, you're falling behind! A little more to your left Hatari-chan, we don't want a collision! Masiki-chan, you're jumping a little too far forward, pace yourself and push gently when you need to get off the ground! Kiki-chan, slow down and straighten up your body fully when doing the stunts. This _isn't_ a race; we're supposed to be in _unison_ girls! Remember that! Pace yourself to the cheerleader to your right and left! Good! Keep that up girls! You're doing great! Alright, time!" Sakura calls out, clicking the stop button on her stop watch. She glances at the time. "ALRIGHT GIRLS! WE DID IT! SIXTEEN AND A HALF MINUTE WARM-UP! GOOD JOB!" she calls to her fellow cheerleaders. They laugh and grin; Sakura had found out long ago that keeping her spirits high and encouraging her fellow cheerleaders helps a lot better than getting in their faces about their mistakes.

"Alright girls, we have forty-five minutes of practice time left today. Let's choose our routine for next week's pre-season game, ne?" Sakura calls out to the other girls. The other girls agree and the girls sit down in a circle, tossing ideas off of each other for what they should do next week and in what order. Twenty-five minutes later, they have the basics of their routine set up. Now they have twenty minutes to practice it. "Alright girls, let's give this a try. I'll watch for this practice and tomorrow's practice to help you gals with your mistakes, ne? Then I'll join in for Monday's practice," Sakura says. The other cheerleaders nod and begin the routine they had chosen.

Thirty-five minutes later

Sakura sighs as she takes a gulp of her bottled water. She wraps a towel around her damp hair. She had taken a shower after practice to cool off her body. She glances around and realizes she's the only cheerleader left in the locker room. She rubs the towel fiercely against her head to dry her hair. Then she walks around the locker room and picks up stray towels to put in the hamper. She shakes her head to fluff her hair up some and then grabs her backpack before leaving the locker room. She locks the door behind her and puts the key in her purse.

"Wow, took you long enough," a voice says from behind her. She jumps then whirls to slap Kiba on the cheek. "Ow! Hey! That hurt!" he says, rubbing his cheek where she slapped him. A bruise in the shape of her hand is already forming on the shinobi's face.

"Then don't sneak up on me!" she retorts.

"I was standing here the whole time," he growls. "Remember? You and Kaz are supposed to spend a few weeks at my place since your folks are on some mission or other."

She sighs. "I remember," she says angrily. She _really_ hates Kiba. They've been rivals for as long as they can remember, and it's not always a friendly rivalry either. They've been known to go all out on each other in sparring, not holding back even the slightest bit; much to the dismay of their teachers and parents. But they weren't always rivals. Something happened between the two when they were much younger, though they can't remember what, and they've hated each other ever since.

Kiba scowls. "C'mon, we gotta go get your bro from detention hall," he says, heading for the student parking lot. Sakura and her younger brother, Kazuo, ride the bus to their schools usually, but Kiba lives farther out in the outskirts of Konoha, and so he drives to school in his own car.

The Inuzuka and Haruno families have been friends for several centuries, since before the feudal era that ended a few hundred years ago. The Haruno family actually split off from the Inuzuka family hundreds of years ago when one of the younger women married a young, prosperous farmer. Most of the Haruno family can make just about anything happen when it comes to working with plants.

The two families remained extremely close ever since. Well … except for some rare individuals, like Kiba and Sakura. Sometimes, two children are born close in age and grow up hating each other. Often times, the two end up marrying each other. That's what Kiba and Sakura's parents _hope_ for them. But Kiba and Sakura doubt that will _ever_ happen.

Kiba unlocks his silver '06 Kia Sedona. Sakura slides into the front passenger seat while Kiba slips into the driver's seat. Akamaru hops over to lie down in Sakura's lap. The dog is almost too large for Kiba to carry on his head. Another week or two, Akamaru will _have_ to walk beside Kiba. Sakura pulls a homemade CD out of her purse and puts it in the minivan's CD player. Cascada lyrics flow out the speakers and Sakura turns the volume up very loud. Kiba and Akamaru wince against the loudness but quickly grow accustomed to it. Sakura likes her music _loud,_ and won't turn it down for anyone except her parents and brother. Unluckily for Kiba and Akamaru, Kazuo loves the same type of music Sakura does and likes it just as loud as Sakura does.

Kiba starts the minivan and pulls out the nearly empty student parking lot. He sighs as Sakura starts humming to the music blaring from the speakers. He always liked listening to her singing; he has to admit that much to himself at the least. She has a nice voice. He always wonders why she'd never be found in the chorus club, or whatever the hell it's called. He never bothers to learn the names of the clubs except the ones he joins. He waits until the lyrics start. She _always_ sings to Cascada, no matter what song.

"_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night, the slave to my dream  
an illustrated scene descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame"_

Yep, she's singing again, as usual. He pulls into the detention hall's parking lot. A young man with shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes that matches Sakura's runs up. He opens the back door and jumps into the middle seat. "Hey Kaz!" Kiba says as the boy slams the back door shut.

"Hey Kiba! Hey sis!" the boy says, grinning as Sakura seems to ignore him in favor of singing. Kiba just sighs and pulls out of the detention hall's parking lot, heading for his place.

"_A never-ending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

"_A never-ending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

"I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts

"_I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
in heated breath of life at the dawning day  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face  
the sweet moving thing I feel your embrace_

"A never-ending dream…

"_A never-ending dream  
a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

"_A never-ending dream  
a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

"_A never-ending dream  
a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you"_

Kazuo grins and taps Sakura on the shoulder. "Got any two person songs on that un, sis?" he asks.

"You know it!" she says cheerily. She changes the track to number seven.

"_Woah, huh, huh!"_ Sakura sings, grinning at her twin. Kiba groans as he recognizes the song. 'Dammit, I hate country music,' he thinks 'How can they stand it? Geez, this is gonna be hell!'

"_Aww baby!"_ Kazuo joins in, grinning back.

"_I'm having me a party!  
I don't think I can come  
Uh, uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
Nah, I think I'll stay at home  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
Startin' to sound good  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
Baby, maybe I should  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
Guess I could be there  
Come on and join the fun  
What should I wear?  
I'll tell you that it…"_

"_It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there  
Whoa!_

"_**I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you**_

"_You'll be sexy in your socks  
We could polish the floors  
In case that anybody knocks  
Let's lock all the doors  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna do with you  
I wanna try something new  
I wanna try it, too  
I tell you that it…_

"_It doesn't matter  
Uh, uh  
What I wear  
Cause it's only gonna be  
_You and me thereUh, uhYou and me there

"_I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Yeah  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
Yeah  
Yeah, you_

"_I'm here  
You're there  
That's all  
we really need  
We're gonna  
We're gonna party hearty  
Just  
Just you and me  
Don't  
Don't think about it now  
Don't  
Don't even doubt it now  
I'm inviting you to a party for two  
Whoa!_

"_Shake it, shake it!  
Come on baby!_

"_Aww, all the things I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna do with you  
I'm gonna try something new with you, boy  
I wanna try that, too  
I'll tell you that it…_

"_It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
It's only gonna be you and me  
Awwwww, yeah_

"_**I'm havin' a party**  
A little bitty party baby  
**A party for two  
**It's just me and you  
That's right  
**Invitin' nobody**  
I ain't inviting anybody  
Nobody baby  
**Nobody but you**_

"_I'm having a party  
I'm having a party  
A party for two  
A party for two  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
Nobody but you  
Yeah, you  
Yeah you_

"_Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on, yeah  
Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on, yeah  
Just you and me there_

"That was great!" Sakura says her last line.

"Let's do it again!" Kazuo says his last line in return. Then the twins laugh. "That really was great, sis!" he says.

Sakura grins. "Wish we could do it again, but I think Kiba is gonna kill is if we do!" she says.

"Hell, yeah I will," the brunette growls. That only causes the twins to laugh harder than before, though Kiba can't figure out why. He turns into a long dirt driveway that has trees lining either side. "We're almost there, anyways," he mutters.

Sakura strokes the sleeping pooch in her lap. Then she plays with his ears. "Akamaru, time to get up. We're almost there," she says softly. One thing she does like about Kiba is that he always has Akamaru around, and she adores Akamaru. The pup whines but obediently sits up and yawns. He looks her then decides its time for kiss attack. "AH! AKAMARU! STOP! HAHA! THAT TICKLES!" Sakura giggles as she is bombarded with kisses. Akamaru grins at her and yips excitedly. Kiba scowls at his dog. "What'd he say?" Sakura asks.

Kiba's scowl deepens. "Nothing important," he mutters. Akamaru turns a doggy glare on his master. Kiba merely rolls his eyes and continues driving up the _very_ long dirt drive. A few minutes later, the trees suddenly stop and the Inuzuka manor lies ahead with a huge front yard, and even larger back and side yards. "We're here," he says, pulling to a stop in front of the full garage. And the garage isn't full of cars, but loads of junk instead. Kiba's mother's car, a teal Subaru, is next to his. "Mom's home," he says, smiling.

His mother is almost always out of the country. She's not a ninja, though. She's the proud owner of a large computer enterprise. Kiba's father is an Anbu. A damned good Anbu at that; the Hokage gives Kiba's father the best jobs available. Both his parents bring in so much money, Kiba and his siblings live a _very_ easy life. Sakura and Kazuo's parents are both top ninja's as well. They make a _very_ good team; so they usually get teamed up with each other, though it's usually against the laws.

Sakura grins. She loves Kiba's mother. Azilia Inuzuka is a great woman, and an excellent cook. Sakura keeps saying that if Azilia ever passed her enterprise on to one of her many kids, then she should become a world class chef. And that's one of the _very_ few things Sakura and Kiba _do_ agree on. Sakura is also surprised by how many siblings Kiba has despite his parents rarely seeing each other. Sakura and Kazuo decided that the times Kiba's parents _are_ together are spent getting Azilia pregnant again. Kiba affirmed their suspicion that his parents _do_ try to get him more siblings the rare times they are home together.

Azilia is actually Sakura's third cousin, making Kiba a fourth cousin. Azilia had been one of the Harunos that despised an Inuzuka for many years when she was younger. And that Inuzuka is Kiba's dad. Azilia also has the common pink hair trait of the Haruno women, as do many of Kiba's sisters. A few of his sisters and all his brothers inherited the dark chocolate hair of Kiba's dad, a common trait among the Inuzuka men. And _all_ of his siblings have their own puppy like he has Akamaru.

One Inuzuka trait that was bred out of the Haruno family is the ability to understand and communicate with all canines, from dogs to wolves to jackals to foxes and all the other canine species out there. Sakura wishes that it hadn't though; she loves all animals and would truly enjoy having long conversations with Akamaru. Much to Kiba and Akamaru's annoyance, though, Sakura and Kazuo share a pet cat, Danny. Even though Akamaru is almost three times her size, Danny can easily take on the dog and often wins in their fights. Akamaru is still sporting a nice scar on his left ear from where Danny had bit him when they were only a kitten and a puppy. After a while, Akamaru gave up trying to beat the agile Siamese cat and befriended her instead. The two often laze in the sun together whenever Kiba's over at Sakura's place. They also enjoy watching Kiba and Sakura argue and spar.

* * *

Sarah: okay, this is now a 12 and a half page document, so I decided to end there. Next chapter will include Azilia and a bit of craziness in the Inuzuka household. And I'd love to thank nine-tailkyuubi for reviewing me and letting me know that I do have at least one person enjoying this fic! Thanks! 


	4. Of Mischievous Siblings

Daring Beginnings

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 4 of daring beginnings. I hope ya'll enjoy. I no own, you no sue, all is good.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**A canine talking to Kiba'**

"_Radio, someone on the other end of a phone, singing, etc."_ you'll figure it out

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_Preps? Why preps?_ – simple. I couldn't think of anything else, eh heh. Well, thanks for asking shurikengrl. Hope you like this chapter!

_**INDEX**_

Baka: a rude insult to one's intelligence.

Nii-san: big brother

Oban: bitchy old hag

Shinobi: ninja

Teme: bastard

* * *

Chapter 4

Of Mischievous Siblings

Sakura sighs. _Why_ did she agree to baby-sit Kiba's younger siblings with him while his mother, older siblings, and Kazuo went out to the mall for some reason or other? Now she is stuck tracking down five kids while Kiba searches for the other five. Jeez, Kiba _does_ have a lot of siblings. The ten kids had suddenly run off when Sakura was arguing with Kiba about something or other. Now Sakura and Kiba get stuck with the job of searching for the shinobi's younger siblings. And Akamaru had been too busy snoozing to help either of them.

Sakura hears a giggle from down the hall. She smirks, hides her chakra, and puts chakra in her feet to keep her steps silent. She sneaks up on a closed closet. She opens the door to find three kids hiding. "AWWW!" they whine in unison.

Sakura grins. "Now, where are your other siblings?" she asks.

"We ain't telling!" one of them says.

Sakura smirks. Then she does tickle attack on the three kids. Through laughter, one of them gasps. "Maggie and Nicky are in the garage!" she giggles.

"You three are coming with me," she says, picking up the girl who confessed and putting her on her shoulders and taking the hands of the other two. Three puppies follow them faithfully as Sakura goes downstairs and into the garage. There, she finds the twin girls peeking over a box in the direction opposite of them. Sakura and her three charges sneak up on them. Sakura grabs their waists. The girls jump and twist their heads to look at her. "What you girls looking at?" Sakura asks. The twins grin and point over the box. She sneaks over and peaks over the box to see Kiba chasing the oldest of the kids they were left in charge of. The boy, twelve years old, is running around the front yard while Kiba chases while yelling for his little brother to get back here. All six viewers in the garage stifle their giggles while watching a worn-out Kiba chasing a hyperactive twelve-year-old.

Sakura glances at her charges. "So, where are your other siblings?" she asks, she had seen Kiba had one of his younger sisters riding on his shoulders while he chases the other boy.

They look at her. "Don't tell baka-nii-san!" Nicky says.

Sakura giggles. "I won't," she says. "I don't like him much either, you know," she whispers in a confidential whisper.

They grin. "I'll go get 'em!" Maggie giggles, running off into the house.

About five minutes later, she runs back into the garage with three of her siblings. Now Sakura and eight of the ten kids she and Kiba are supposed to be looking after are hiding in the garage and watching Kiba chase around one of his brothers while carrying one of his sisters on his back now. Kiba does a diving tackle and manages to knock his brother to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kiba says gleefully.

"Baka-nii-san!" the boy says angrily.

Sakura and the eight kids quickly duck down behind the boxes when Kiba looks around to see if he can spot anyone else. "Where the hell is Sakura?!" he yells angrily.

Sakura giggles softly, covering her mouth with both her hands to keep the sound from Kiba's sensitive hearing. She hears Kiba storm into the house, dragging the two kids he had found. She waits till the door slams. "Hurry kids," she murmurs, motioning to a ladder that leads to the garage's attic. The kids laugh and climb up, she quickly following. They move to hide around the rather large room. The room is so packed with boxes and chests that it makes the garage below seem only half full. Plenty of places to hide.

They quiet down fast when the door between the garage and the house slams open about twenty minutes later. "SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kiba's voice yells. "Ugh! Where _is_ everyone?" he growls angrily.

Suddenly, they hear the ladder creak and scoot quietly away from the trapdoor to the attic. Kiba's head pokes up in the garage's attic and looks around. He smirks when he sees a small leg hiding leading behind one box and a hand or tuft of hair or foot behind several others. 'Ah-hah! So those eight hid up here. But where the hell is Sakura?' he thinks. He moves chakra to his feet to make him quieter than a gentle breeze. He sneaks up and gets all eight kids. "Okay, where's Sakura?" he demands. They just grin and giggle before running past him, scramble down the ladder, and pull the ladder away from the trapdoor, making the trapdoor slam shut, locking him in. "What the hell?!" he exclaims. He whirls around and spies a tuft of pink hair. He walks right up behind Sakura without her knowing. "So that's where you've been hiding," he says. She squeaks, jumps, and whirls to slap him on his bruised cheek. "OW!"

"Don't sneak up on me!" she exclaims angrily.

"Tch, those brats locked us in here," he says, glaring at the trapdoor.

Her eyes widen and she runs to the trapdoor, trying to jerk it open. No luck whatsoever. "Oh man! Those annoying punks!" she yells, pissed.

"Hey! Only I can insult them like that!" Kiba yells angrily.

"Whatever! Like I _care_ what you say!" she yells back.

"Well _deal_ with it! We're gonna be stuck here a while!" he shoots back.

"Doesn't mean we have to talk!" she growls.

"Fine, go play with the dust by yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

"Fine oban!"

"Fine teme!"

And so, the two are stuck in the garage attic, their backs towards each other in silent rage and hatred. Kiba's mischievous siblings will be in for some pain when the two get out of the attic.

* * *

Sarah: chapter 4 is done! Yay! Hope ya'll like. Chapter 5 will be about what happens in the attic. Bye-bye! 


End file.
